


Devil May Cry

by zarrydoubts



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Park Jinyoung | Jr./Jackson Wang, but not really ??, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrydoubts/pseuds/zarrydoubts
Summary: After a concert back in Mark's hometown, Mark and Jackson sneak away to take a spontaneous road trip to Vegas. They think they're going to be alone and able to sort out some things, but it doesn't take long for them to realize Jinyoung and Jaebum have invited themselves to the ride.





	Devil May Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Love (crazylove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/gifts).



> Written for the 2017 got-hyung fic exchange

Mark can't be serious. He can't be, Jackson tells himself when Mark drags him towards the exit, his hand in his. Except that he might be, he realizes as Mark turns around and waves the car keys at Jackson's face, a playful smile playing on his lips.  
Jackson stares at him, his mouth hanging open, his mind blank.

Mark loses his poise for an instant, muttering as he palms his jeans, "Shit, I forgot my phone, stay right here,"  
and Jackson doesn't have time to answer, anyway. But he has time to take a piss, right? So that's what he does, in the narrow toilet installed at the far end of the stage.

He's wiping his wet hands on his jeans when he comes out and Mark bumps into him. "What a timing," he says, and he can see that the mischief is back in his pupils. Mark pulls him by the hand again, this time more firmly towards the car. He climbs in, obviously occupying the driver seat, and gestures to Jackson to hurry.

"We don't have much time, if we don't want anyone to follow us we have to go now."

Jackson nods frantically, and he barely has the time to buckle himself that Mark has already put his foot down, the car starting with a loud roar in the otherwise silent night. Jackson's ears are still numb with the noise of the concert, so he takes his time to admire at first the bright city lights reflecting on the car window, and then, when they leave town for dimly lit alleys and roads, the dark and unrelenting path of trees that overhangs them in an almost frightening way. Jackson's used to late night drives, he just never shows interest on what's happening outside the car.

When his head has stopped swimming and thumping so much, he finally turns his head to look at Mark who's calmly driving, one hand steering and the other on the gearshift, looking ahead of them. It's odd, really. Not that Mark isn't making a sound, obviously not, but that his face looks so peaceful. He often looks agitated and alarmed these days, as if he's enduring things that no one else knows about. Jackson hates that look.

The reality suddenly hits him, and that's why he asks, "So, what are we exactly doing?"

His voice almost sounds breathless, as he feels so thrilled by the turn of events.

"I'm taking you on a ride," Mark smiles again, still not looking at him.

"And do I get to know where?"

"Hmm, a place I've never been before and it's a shame, considering I've lived here for most of my life. Maybe my father didn't want me to discover such places at my young age, who knows," he muses aloud, his eyes steadily studying the road.

"You know we've got a plane to take tomorrow morning, right?" 

Jackson isn't really worried about missing their flight, he's actually simply digging for a little more information. He knows Mark is responsible and would never put them in a precarious position on a whim.

"I know. Don't worry, we'll be back on time to take our plane."

\--- 

Jackson still doesn't know where they're going, but he realizes he doesn't care when his eyes meet Mark's for the first time since they've climbed in the vehicle, because his boyfriend is right there by his side and he could take him anywhere, Jackson would be happy. Well, maybe not anywhere, but you got the point.

"So, for what occasion are we playing hooky?" 

Mark puts his hand on his thigh, and Jackson's eyes follow automatically.

"To sort out some things, I guess," Mark answers absent-mindedly, but his grip tightens on Jackson's thigh, his fingers drawing small circles on the inner part of his thigh. Jackson appreciates the gentle touch. 

"I hope it includes a lot of make up sex then," Jackson begins, his tone playful, and then he leans slightly towards Mark, catching a whiff of his sweater, a mix of sweat and perfume. "Car sex, maybe?"

He smiles, big happy eyes looking at Mark, and when he's about to retreat to his own seat, something heavy lands on his shoulder and he almost loses his shit.

Alright, he totally loses it. His scream nearly makes Mark let go of the steering wheel and them end up in a tree, but seriously, he couldn't help it.  
He almost gets whiplash by turning his head too fast in order to see what on earth this was, and when he finally realizes the thing was actually a hand, he looks up and sure enough he's welcomed by Jinyoung's annoyed face.

The. fuck.

"What are you doing here?" He nearly screams again, because holy shit. What is happening.

"Calm down, you're giving me a headache," Jinyoung grouses in the calmest tone Jackson has ever heard, which means something considering he's quiet and placid Jinyoung, and he turns his face again to look at his boyfriend, scandalized. Mark obviously wants to know what is happening as well, but he can't take his eyes off the road and it's getting to him, Jackson can sense it.

"Jinyoung?" he wails in a plaintive voice, still waiting for an explanation.

"No car sex while I'm in said car, _please_ , guys," is the only answer he finds. Jackson almost punches him. Almost. 

"Jaebum's here too," Jinyoung points at his right, but it's so dark, it's impossible to see him. "But his headass has already fallen asleep," he sighs, then finally fastens himself.

"Would you mind explaining what you're doing here? I know we're bros and we're supposed to share a lot of things but that, right now is too much—" then another thing strikes him and he exclaims, finding himself more and more indignant. "Did you let the kids alone by themselves? Oh my god _you did_ , how are they going to—"

"They're not kids anymore," Jinyoung cuts him off, "anyway, I'm sure they'll find a way to handle a night by themselves in Los Angeles. Believe me." 

Mark, who's kept it shut until now, finally breaks his silence, annoyed by Jinyoung's tone.  
"When did you get on?"

A lazy grin forms on Jinyoung's mouth at that, " _I forgot my phone, stay right here,_ " he mimics, then makes a pause, and as Jackson is still looking at him, he can see Jinyoung's holding back his laughter. "But you forgot to lock the car, Mark-hyungie."

Jackson glances at Mark warily, knowing all too well that Mark is trying to contain himself, he can see it by the way his knuckles are white against the black wheel and the way his jaw clenches, or the way he purses his lips and stays silent, even after hearing the mocking pet name Jinyoung has purposely used.

"The occasion was too good and we thought _"why not?"_ So yeah, we basically invited ourselves to the ride. So, where are we going?"

"Nowhere," Mark snarls. Jackson hasn't seen him this pissed in a long time, and he's kind of mad at Jinyoung for provoking this, for ruining the sole moment of intimacy they get. Problem is, Jackson can never stay mad at Jinyoung for too long.

"Oh come on, you're mad now? I didn't mean for that to happen," he's about to continue but Jackson's glare cuts him off mid-sentence, and he falls silent.  
If Jinyoung didn't mean for that to happen, what was he expecting then? Jackson feels incredulous.

Three painfully long minutes pass, during which Mark is in search of a solution, but every idea his brain comes up with seems impracticable and it only makes his frustration and agitation grow. He knows damn well that he doesn't have the time to stop the car and make a U-turn to take Jinyoung and Jaebum back to the concert hall, and his mind starts to blank when he thinks about the night awaiting them. That's when he puts his hand on Jackson's thigh again, seeking comfort and familiar warmth, because that's what he needs right now.

"Guys," Jinyoung's voice suddenly rises from the backseat, "I don't wanna be a jerk but can you try not to be too handsy for the rest of the drive? When we pull off you can do whatever you want but it's just that, right in front on me, I'm not used to it, it makes me feel a little uncomfortable."

Mark nearly scoffs at Jinyoung's nerve, and definitely doesn't withdraw his hand; instead, he takes a firmer grip of Jackson's thigh. It almost makes Jackson grimace, but he manages to keep a straight face. 

"Listen, Jinyoung, you invited yourself to this, now it's your problem so I'm certainly not going to stop myself from touching my boyfriend for the next three hours!"

Mark hisses in return.

 _"Three hours?_ " Jinyoung and Jackson's feeble voices echo in the car, and Mark takes a deep breath.

"Yes, three hours. Deal with it."

Jinyoung then all but slumps back in his seat, and Jackson understands it's not going according to plan. 

... The night might be long.

 ---

A thorough silence follows after Mark's rather unexpected disclosure, the latter obviously not in the mood to talk, or even turn on the radio.  
Even Jinyoung, ever so smart Jinyoung, doesn't have anything to say. Jackson doesn't dare steal a glance at the rear of the car, so the Korean man might have fallen asleep as well, for all he knows. He kind of envies Jaebum, who's been spared all the drama, and who's probably gonna wake up when Mark stops the car, the lucky fucker.

As the car is completely silent and no one seems to be prying into their intimacy anymore, Jackson is more willing to talk to Mark, to at least try to break the tension between them. 

"How come you didn't see them in the rear view?" he asks in hushed Mandarin, so low that it's almost a whisper, as he studies Mark's expression carefully.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying extra attention, since I had no reason to in the first place."

Mark answers in a dry voice and, all right. It's clear that he's still angry. Jackson doesn't like that, and especially doesn't like the fact that he's starting to direct his anger at him, when his question wasn't even meant to be accusing. He feels a little annoyed that Mark is getting so defensive, but beyond that he wants to lean into Mark and peck him on the temple to soothe him and see his smile again, but he can't risk being rejected. It would wound his pride too much, so he just sighs a resigned "Yeah, I know," instead. 

 

The drive goes on, their car following the moon that is now up and bright in the midnight sky. They finally get to see a bit of the famous Route 66 that is parallel to the interstate they're on, but even then, none of them utters a word. It makes Jackson a bit sad that Mark, who must have been so excited about it, is now preoccupied with other matters and isn't sparing a look to what surrounds them, other than the highway, that is.

 

Eventually, the only distraction they get is a confused Jaebum, freshly woken up.

"'Sup guys, what did I miss?"

Jackson jumps when he hears his voice. Somewhere along the ride, he had forgotten Jaebum was with them. The first person to answer him is Jinyoung, obviously.

"Oh hyung, you're finally awake! I can't believe you let me face their anger on my own."

He punctuates his whining with an adorable pout, and Jaebum lets out a husky laugh that gives his slumber away. He looks well-rested, a lazy and contented smile on his face, until he seems to remember something, because he braces himself forward with his hand on Mark's headrest, and asks,

"Wait, for how long have we been on the road? I've got to pee."

Jinyoung laughs, like Jaebum's said something really funny.  
Mark and Jackson echo a matter-of-fact "one hour and a half" and at this point, they don't care enough to turn their heads and watch Jaebum's reaction.  
They don't get to see the way his eyes widen noticeably and he takes a look outside the window. It's mostly dark, but he can still distinguish some cars driving meters ahead of them.

"Wow? Is it still long?" He sounds baffled, to say the least, and still not totally disentangled from sleep. He rubs at his eyes, and Jinyoung watches fondly.

"Yeah. Two hours or so. We're going to Vegas." Mark declares, and Jackson thinks it's safe to say that at least, there isn't anger in his voice anymore. It's just... Bland. As if he's not happy to be going anymore. It makes Jackson feel down.  
The latter catches the glance Jaebum throws at Jinyoung and he wants to laugh, because they totally played themselves. What they thought to be an innocent ride turned out to be an eventful night.

Of course, Jaebum's leader instincts take over and he asks in utter bewilderment, "Mark, have you lost your mind?"

Mark rolls his eyes, hard.

"No, but thank you for your concern."

"We've got a plane to take tomorrow at—"

"I know full well what hour the flight is, do you really think I haven't planned anything and that we're driving in the middle of nowhere in California just on a whim?" His voice is tinged with irritation as he adds proudly, "I'm the hyung, let me take care of that," and Jackson swears he has never heard this sentence come out of Mark's mouth.

A few minutes later, Jaebum tentatively says "my bladder is about to explode," and eventually, the car stops, ten minutes after his implicit request. 

\---

Mark takes care of filling up the tank while Jaebum goes to the gas station's public restroom, a disgusted frown on his face. He's finally resigned himself to do it, because Mark has warned him they wouldn't stop another time. With that, he gave Jinyoung a pointed look, to make it clear that if ever he had to pee or something, it was now or never.

Jackson, who got out of the car to take in some fresh air, is now longingly looking over at the closed and dark station, as he wouldn't have said no to a late midnight snack. Jinyoung suddenly interrupts his train of thoughts by knocking on the tinted window from inside the car, and when Jackson opens his car door to ask what he wants, Jinyoung gestures for him to come in and close behind him.

"What is it?"

"Jackson, listen to me," he begins with a serious voice. "I've been mulling things over for a while now," his lips twitch slighty as he adds, "since Mark isn't in the mood for talking, anyway, I've been wondering why he went for Vegas. You agree with me on the fact that he could simply have taken you to somewhere fancy in LA, right?"

Jackson nods, unsure about what is to come, because judging by Jinyoung's earnest tone, that contrasts with the way his eyes sparkle with mirth, he's probably up to no good.

"But he chose to take you there, so far away. You won't get much sleep, you won't even have time to see things at all; so why would he bring you to Vegas, of all places? Jackson, I'm telling you. He wants to marry you."

Jackson stares at Jinyoung, slack-jawed, and he's torn between laughing hysterically and ripping his hair out. He goes for the first option.

"What are you talking about! He's definitely not—"

Mark chooses this exact moment to open the car door, and his head pops up inside the vehicle. Jackson's mouth shuts mid sentence and Jinyoung decides he should handle the situation. Jackson's too dumbstruck to care, anyway.

"Ah, Mark-hyung, we were talking about you. Making bets about whether you're gonna drop me on the side of the road or not."

It doesn't make Mark laugh, not at all, he only gives Jackson a disappointed look, and the latter has to stop himself from elbowing Jinyoung in the ribs for saying that, because he isn't the one who deserves Mark's hostility.

Mark is about to step back when Jinyoung hastily adds in a much sweeter voice, "Hyung, why are you still mad? Look at Jackson, he's not angry, why don't you try to be like him?"

Mark scowls in annoyance, his voice turning icy cold, "Maybe Jackson simply doesn't care because he isn't the one who planned all this, but I am and you ruined it so _I_ care."

With that he finally retreats, the car door shutting loudly behind him, and Jinyoung gives Jackson a mildly guilt stricken look, but really- Jackson knows better than to trust his acting. He knows that Jinyoung sees what just happened as a way to prove his point, and Jackson's starting to think that Jinyoung might be right, after all, although he wouldn't dare to admit it out loud. 

 

When Jaebum has come back and Mark has finished paying for the fill up, they get back on the road, but the mood isn't any less tense. Even Jaebum, who's only witnessing the aftermath of Jinyoung and Mark's feud, seems a bit off. As for Jackson, he is too busy thinking to try to lift up the mood. Jinyoung's words are playing over and over in his head and he wishes he hadn't heard them. Seriously. Why would Jinyoung come up with such a stupid idea and then leave it up to Jackson to believe it or not? When he sighs, lost in his thoughts, Mark turns his head to look at him, a tinge of worry in his eyes, and Jackson feels terrible, to know that his boyfriend could ever think he's pissed off at him.

He tries to manage a smile on his face, but he probably looks like a complete fool. It seems to satisfy Mark, though, because he darts his eyes back on the road, and Jackson has to admit he feels bored, in addition to the uneasy feeling that keeps on growing in his stomach whenever he thinks about Jinyoung's words. The road has looked the same ever since they hit the highway, and on top of that, it's night so there isn't much light coming from outside, which keeps them from the potential view.

Despite the poor lighting, Jackson manages to catch a glimpse of Jinyoung sharing hushed whispers with Jaebum at the back of the car, and he turns in his seat to glare at them threateningly. He hopes it looks threatening, at least.

Anyway, he's about 99% sure they're discussing Jinyoung's stupid idea, judging by Jaebum's shocked and alarmed face. He wants to laugh at them, because he'd rather see the situation as comical than as dramatic. Mark couldn't really be planning to propose to him, right ? He hasn't lost his mind yet, yeah, that's not it.

But still, worry creeps up his knotted stomach, and when twenty minutes before he felt like eating greasy paprika flavored potato chips, now he feels more like throwing up. He cogitates for a long time, reminds himself of their recent quarrels, and he knows they haven't had a chance to discuss any of them yet, because there was always someone stopping them from having a serious talk. They're good, obviously they are, but still, there are some things that need some clarification and Mark couldn't possibly just pass over and forget them. Jackson knows Mark resents a few things he has done. 

***

The rest of the drive goes well, and when they finally pull off in Vegas, Mark has to admit he's regained some of his initial excitement.  
The bright lights and panels try to catch his eyes, but he has to concentrate on the road now that they have reached the city. He's starting to feel tired, with the effort and emotion of the concert, and the long hours of road. Maybe he's just happy this tiresome ride is finally over. Or maybe it's to see Jackson's eyes sparkle with interest and curiosity, that makes his heart clench happily in his chest. So pure.

For a brief moment, he remembers precisely the reason why he wanted to bring him there in the first place.  
But then Jinyoung exhales loudly in admiration and the thought fades away.

Even Jaebum, who was wary until then, lets out an impressed whistle when the city finally comes into view, so new and different from what they're used to.

Eventually, he has to park, and he can hear their relieved sighs and stretching from where he's turning off the engine.

He doesn't feel relieved, though. He still has the whole night to endure, and he has no idea what is going to happen, what they're going to do. He can't even replace exactly what he'd planned to do with Jackson in the first place, although he spent hours studying maps of Vegas, when everybody else in the dorm was asleep. It's like the ride has absorbed all the energy he had left.

He wants to bang his head on the wheel, and nearly does so, if only it wasn't for Jackson's curious and impatient head popping through the car door, looking at him and exclaiming "what are you doing ?"  
So Mark smiles, of course he does, and steps out of the car. 

 

Jinyoung is way too cheerful for his liking. He's supposed to feel lost, and like a fool, but he actually seems pretty happy to be in Vegas.  
_"Who wouldn't be"_ , Mark tells himself to tame his irritation.

He can't deny that the view is worth the trip. Even he, who was born in California and used to its craziness from an early age, finds it impressive, so he can't imagine what it feels like for someone like Jinyoung who comes from a small town in South Korea.

It's so late, they have to find a place quickly in order to -try to- have fun. Mark isn't really in the mood, but he knows Jackson needs that, as well as - and Mark is reluctant to admit it- Jaebum and Jinyoung.

Jackson feels a little stiff by his side, even though they're walking hand in hand, finally able to touch each other. Mark doesn't know why, but he doesn't pay it that much attention ; he's too busy looking for a local bar that will not be too crowded and overrun with tourists.

 

After thorough searches, they finally find a rather decently crowded nightclub, in which they try to blend in with the rest of the people, but they aren't exactly discreet, thanks to Jinyoung and Jaebum's obnoxiously loud Korean. Mark feels pretty much stared at, and although it irritates him and makes him shy, he understands why. Regulars must be wondering how the hell a bunch of foreigners found themselves in this very place, a ratty and noisy downtown club.

He too wonders how he found himself in this situation, with Jinyoung being a handful at his left and Jaebum and Jackson sipping dubious cocktails at his right, wiggling their hips to the rhythm of the music blasted out in the club.

" _Oh, fuck it._ " He thinks, and takes the first shot of the night. 

*

"We're going to the bar!" Jinyoung shouts joyfully, bringing an already inebriated Jackson in his haste.

Mark just shrugs, because he has long understood that he wouldn't get to spend the night with his boyfriend, so he just settles for dancing with Jaebum, because it's easy, and because Jaebum's hands are already firmly placed on his waist, anyway.

"You know they're probably making out, right?"

Jaebum drops it as if it's not a big deal, their boyfriends hiding in a corner of the room to share saliva. Not that Jinyoung is Jaebum's official boyfriend, but Mark knows better than to trust their denial bullshit. He stares at Jaebum for a tad too long, before he finally breathes out a baffled "What?"

"Yeah, that was Jinyoung's idea at least." And Jaebum shrugs. He _shrugs_.

"Huh?"

Jaebum must see the confusion in Mark's eyes because he corrects himself immediately, a nervous hand letting go of Mark's waist to go scratch at his nape instead. "I mean, not especially with Jackson, but he wanted to have fun."

"Why did you indulge him?"

Jaebum gives him a wry smile at that.  
"I'm weak for Jinyoung."

"Everyone is" Mark grumbles as an answer, because he knows it's true, and he is no exception. He's stopped sulking ever since they entered the city, and if he's honest with himself, the anger that was directed at Jinyoung had already deflated even before that.

"Shouldn't we also do something, in that case ?"

Mark blurts out of the blue, after a few seconds of silence.

Jaebum's eyebrows raise at that, the black-haired boy clearly taken aback by the question and its implication.

"Uh, sure, but are you really down for that ? I mean, we're not even sure. What if they're just talking and then Jackson sees you with me ? We both know he will—"

Jaebum's started rambling, and in order to save him from the humiliation, Mark simply leans in, his face craned upwards so that he can place his lips on Jaebum's throat, the touch light but sufficient to shut him up.

He can hear the little "okay" that escapes Jaebum's mouth, but pays it no mind. They start dancing again, somewhat more comfortably with this new level of intimacy, something they've never actually tried before. Not that they've ever thought about it, in fact. At least, Mark hasn't. But Mark hadn't imagined himself in Vegas with a handful of some of his members either, and yet here he is.

As the song slows down a bit, for the briefest instant before the beat drops again, Mark moves his lips tentatively against the other's neck, and is rewarded by a movement, even though it's the tiniest, coming from Jaebum.  
Mark wants to laugh, as he realizes Jaebum is making room for him.

He doesn't do much, though, simply trails his lips up to his ear and then down his neck, his heavy breath hitting the tender skin, but he has to stop himself because of the shirt Jaebum is wearing. When he steps back, Jaebum looks pleasantly dumbfounded, but also hesitant, as if he doesn't know what to do now, and Mark wants to spare them the awkwardness because he already had enough of it in his life, so he takes Jaebum's hand and leads them to the bar, with a persistent underlying hope that maybe they will find Jinyoung and Jackson.

 

He barely has the time to order some more drinks for the two of them that the two troublemakers are back, giggly and cuddly, seeming a lot closer than when they supposedly left for the bar. Mark tries not to overanalyze this piece of information, and he fails.  
Jaebum's words replay in his mind, and he idly wonders, would Jackson really do that ? Even when they were supposed to be here together ?

If he's being honest, he doesn't know anymore. The whole night has been a succession of weird and weirder turns of events. Even the act he put up with Jaebum when they were dancing doesn't match his personality at all. He knows he's been drinking, but that's no excuse.

There's no other word than weird.  
Plain weird.

Jaebum's arm is carelessly thrown over his shoulders, and none of the others seems fazed by that. Not that it's a grand gesture, but in Mark's eyes... It seems really casual. He's not sure, maybe it's because he knows what just happened between him and Jaebum and guilt is simply starting to crawl up his stomach. Or maybe the two had too many drinks and aren't exactly in their clearest mind, to notice that something is different. And true enough, Jinyoung suddenly recalls something obviously very funny he has to tell them, but he's laughing so hard, his hand barely covering his open mouth, that it's impossible to get even a word.

At last, he manages to explain between his guffaws what's so funny that he can barely string two words together.

"Jackson is so drunk, he asked the bartender for a discount since we're foreigners."

He stops midstory to laugh at Jackson's face, again.

"and then the bartender looked so perplex, he said "well, you speak english very well for a foreigner" and Jackson answered straightaway "I don't" in English. It was hilarious !"

Jackson looks a bit sheepish, pressed against Jinyoung's side and hiding his face in the fabric of Jinyoung's shirt, but Mark doesn't miss the little smile tugging at his lips. 

 

They part ways again two drinks later, and this time Mark feels more at ease as the alcohol is making his head buzz slightly, his ears redden and his smile grow wider as Jaebum pulls him in a less crowded part of the room.

"Mark, tell me ; _Mark._ " He slurs in a drunken voice, and then pushes an accusatory finger against the fabric of Mark's shirt. "Why did you choose Vegas ?" And it's predictable, but Mark shrugs.

"I don't know. I've never been here before, and I wanted to share my first time with Jackson."

His eyes scan the room automatically for him, but it's a lost cause. As far as they know, they could be having a steamy make out session in one of the dirty toilet stalls.

"Really ? No particular reason?"

Mark frowns at that. His ability to understand things quickly has always been astounding.

"No, but why are you asking ? It didn't go as planned, anyway."

Jaebum sees in Mark's answer a possibility to finally extract something interesting from him, and he's especially betting on his frankness with the amount of alcohol he has gulped down.

"So you had something special to do in mind ?"

Mark rolls his eyes, so hard that Jaebum, in his drunken state, is afraid they will not go back to normal.

"Yes, I wanted to have a somewhat romantic night with my boyfriend and then bring him back to the hotel where the rooms around aren't occupied by our bandmates and I also wanted to discuss some things with him. There are issues that I would have liked to sort out."

Jaebum's brows raise high, for the second time that night.

"What ? You're in bad terms ?"

"No ! Of course not. But there are some things that don't work the way I would want them to, that's all."

Jaebum lets out the most relieved sigh ever as he realizes that this fantasy of a proposal was only a creation of Jinyoung's twisted mind. When he thinks about it, it isn't that surprising. Jinyoung has always had a vivid imagination.

He notes for later that he has to tell Jinyoung, and above all, Jackson. The poor guy has been knocking drinks back for more than an hour now, because he was so scared of what would happen, afraid that he couldn't take it if he was sober.

By thinking about this, Jaebum realizes Jinyoung is such a great friend, for entertaining him like that all night.  
Mark can't quite comprehend the fond smile that stretches his lips.

*

All he can feel is the dizziness, and the lingering taste of Jaebum's lips on his. He hasn't kissed anyone but Jackson in four years, well he did kiss Bambam once but that was by accident and it had nothing to do with the tongue-to-throat thing he just did with Jaebum. Mark is never that shameless. He gets flustered and sheepish pretty easily, in fact, at least when he starts a new relationship.  
Even Jaebum senses that it isn't the way he behaves usually, but it's not like he really cares.

*

They find Jackson and Jinyoung again, and they seem to be in a pretty bad shape, just like they are. But Mark is still conscious of certain things, and right now he wants to disappear : Jaebum is nonchalantly circling his waist with his arms, his chest pressed to his back, and right before them Jinyoung and Jackson are mirroring the position, and none of them seems to find it out of place except Mark.

He still feels the dizziness he got from all the alcohol he ingested though, and he cannot deny the fact that being secured in Jaebum's arms is pleasant.  
He isn't really thinking about Jackson and how his arms would feel around him, since it would be pretty useless to do so right now. It's the rule for tonight : he shouldn't pollute his mind with futile thoughts, Jaebum has told him.

That's why when he thinks of the kiss they shared just a while back, he doesn't stiffen up and simply tries to view it as an experimentation. Or maybe that's just the alcohol, he muses for the nth time this night. Anyway, he doesn't feel bad about it or gnaw at his bottom lip like he always does when he's nervous.

Jaebum, however, is one to go straight to the point.

"Did you two kiss ?"

Jinyoung starts purring upon hearing his question.

"Oh Jaebumie, you know us so well."

And in a millisecond he's managed to sneak out of Jackson's hold, and is now walking lasciviously towards them, his eyes on Jaebum.

He starts nipping at Jaebum's jaw, and as Mark is super close he can hear him mumble into his neck "I had so much fun, but I was missing you."

And Jaebum laughs.

That makes Mark feel a little better, somehow. To know that nothing is different between the two lovebirds that usually love to wallow in denial.

That's what makes him look up to where Jackson is standing, his heart hammering in his chest, and he preps himself for the worst even though there's probably no reason to. And sure enough, Jackson is smiling at him, a sweet albeit tired smile, but he doesn't make the first move.

Mark tries to communicate with him with his eyes, like they always do, to find a sense of normality, probably, but Jackson is blind to it, and it's starting to make him feel jittery. What if something is not alright ?

He disentangles himself from Jaebum's strong arms, not that the latter cares now that he is shoving his tongue in Jinyoung's mouth, in the same exact way he did with Mark, and this realization almost makes him blush.

But he doesn't lose sight of his target ; his one and only boyfriend, Jackson.  
When they're finally facing each other, with the only thing separating them being a few centimeters, he cups his face in his hands, and he can clearly see that Jackson's been drinking a lot, too.  
The latter sighs and it sounds like he's in pain, so naturally worry washes over Mark.

What happened ? Why does Jinyoung seem perfectly fine, if something happened ? Mark glances at the two others, to check if they're still kissing and not giving a damn, and indeed, they are.

So he asks, because he hates seeing Jackson like that, and the only thing he has to say is

"Mark... I'm so sorry."

"For what ?" He asks in a gentler tone, his thumb brushing against Jackson's cheekbone.

"I kissed Jinyoung. I had a lot of fun, it was great, to tell you the truth..." He quickly looks up, but without ever meeting Mark's inquisitive eyes.  
"We didn't do much, I swear. We kept our hands above the belt."

Mark can't help the ugly feeling he has no right to feel to crawl up his chest. He's even worse than Jackson, actually, because he's nowhere near as guilt-stricken as him.

"Jackson... It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

And he's even worse, because he hesitates to tell him what he's been doing with Jaebum, when Jackson's just been perfectly honest with him.  
That's why he finally gives up on the promise he made to Jaebum and spills the beans.

"That's alright because, I also kissed Jaebum."

Jackson looks taken aback at that, and maybe Mark wouldn't go as far as to say he looks relieved but....

"Huh ? You did ?"

He eyes him questioningly, and for a brief instant he looks as if he's trying to imagine Jaebum and his lover, his calm and undaring Mark, who's dared so much in the last six hours, together. Mark has to admit that Jackson seems to like this side of him, if the glow in his eyes is anything to go by.

"Yeah."

He doesn't feel sorry, though, so he doesn't say it. He's not a liar, and especially not with Jackson.

But Jackson doesn't look like he's waiting for apologies, which is surprising, too. Ordinarily, not only would he have been jealous of Jaebum, but also of Mark because he's never been this close to their leader and Jackson tends to be kind of envious of every relationship that blossoms in the group, that goes deeper than his. It's always been like that, so they don't pay it attention anymore, except for Mark, who would normally be glad to back away so that Jackson can be the one shining in the others' eyes. Guess tonight he didn't want to stay on the sidelines.

Jackson simply nods, his smile growing wider, in a strange way.

"Okay then."

***

They do get to talk about some things, in the end. Of course, this isn't like Mark had imagined, but seriously, he should know by now that it's a lost cause, trying to forecast how things are going to happen, with the life they're living.

So that's how he finds himself in a hotel room, having a drunken talk with his boyfriend, when they were supposed to discuss things seriously.  
Both of them seem willing to be honest with each other though, and true enough, everything that needed to be said, is.

Mark talks about Jackson's want for him to live life as quick as he does, for him to meet all his friends and how it always overwhelms him. Jackson confesses how he feels insecure and self-conscious about himself when Mark is grumpy and won't say a word, and Mark genuinely looks concerned by his words, because he would never want to be a source of stress for Jackson.

 

Later in their quiet hotel room, when they're simply holding hands, exhausted by their night spent drinking and partying and trying new things, Jackson whispers

"You're not too disappointed things turned out this way, are you ?"

"I'm not."

Jackson hums, as if he's trying to know whether Mark is lying or not.  
Mark guesses he has decided when he settles more comfortably, laying his head on Mark's chest and closing his eyes, peppering the bare skin with lazy kisses that gradually lose their intensity.

"Good. I know that's not what you wanted..." A yawn escapes his mouth, that he barely tries to stifle. "To see your boyfriend flirt with someone else. But you know that doesn't change a thing, right."

At this point, he's not even asking anymore. "At the end of the day, you're always the one I'll come back to... Always you."

Mark nods, although he knows Jackson can't see. He just doesn't want to break the mood by talking. "But you know we'll have other occasions, right. I'll make it back to you."

Then Jackson stops rambling, and Mark thinks he's going to hear his quiet snoring soon when Jackson adds, in the drowsiest voice possible, "I'm glad you didn't propose to me though." And Mark is so startled he blurts out a "what ?" That'll never find its answer. 

***

The four of them reunite early in the morning after one short hour of sleep, complexion shitty and bags under their eyes, but otherwise they look fine. They have to walk to get back to the car, and they're lucky Jinyoung isn't barfing all he has on the sidewalk, since he's known for having really bad hangovers.

Later, when they get on the road, he's just pleasantly quiet and sleepy, dozing off on Jaebum's shoulder at the back of the car, and Mark feels relieved he doesn't have to handle a sick Jinyoung when they have a four hour drive awaiting them. 

 

The ride is a calm one, just like the first was, but this time for a completely different reason.  
Mark, at least, can say the drive back is a lot more pleasant, but in fact he's the only one who can make a comparison, since the three others have fallen asleep somewhere along the ride, and don't wake up until Mark pulls off. 

***

They get to the airport on time, and the maknaes don't look like they had much sleep either. It's suddenly a lot more noisy with the boisterous duo that is Bambam and Yugyeom, but Mark doesn't care.

They're fine, he thinks to himself as he watches with hooded but fond eyes Jackson leaning his head comfortably on Jinyoung's shoulder, while the latter scolds the youngest members for being so loud early in the morning, although it's almost noon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic so I hope it isn't too bad ;;  
> Let me know if you see any mistakes


End file.
